Death City Rejects
by KarmaAliceFowl009
Summary: Being a part of Shibusen isn't all that it seems. When Karma and Ash, two of the most bullied and rejected students, partner up, it may be the start of something great or a terrible disaster. Written with my tumblr friend Chain-Scythe-Ash. These are our own characters we created for the Soul Eater world! Rated M for language (and because I have no idea where this will go)!
1. Rejects Unite

**Disclaimer:** Neither of us own Soul Eater! The only things we own are the plot and Ash and Karma!

It was another mundane day at Shibusen. Professors droned on, students gossiped, and not a single person had a care in the world. Only, this didn't apply to Karma- she thought that when Kid-sama declared a truce with the witches that everything would be better, but no. She was scored for being who she was. She sighed, walking towards the locker room for gym, passing by another outcast of the school- Ash.

Ash was eating his lunch in the school locker room since no one wanted to sit with a demon like him. Kids, who were brave enough to even talk to him, always teased him for not being able to find a partner. When he heard footsteps coming his way he immediately hid in a nearby shadow in the corner of the locker room, leaving his lunch on the bench.

Karma rolled her eyes as she saw him hide. "I can see you," she called out to the shadows, hoping he would emerge. She had no issues with him, but it seemed that everyone was afraid of her since they ran and hid whenever she approached.

He slowly came out. "Here to bully me too?"

"Bully you? You honestly think I would do that? Everyone here hates me, so why would I have a reason to be a bitch to you?" she said, arms crossed.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Because everyone hates me too…"

A sad frown crossed her face. She couldn't believe that people could be so shallow minded as to torment people for being different. "Are you a weapon or a meister?" she asked, trying to move the conversation to a lighter note. She was in search of a weapon, desperate actually. If she went any longer without one, she was sure to be kicked out.

"A weapon. What about you?"

She gave him a small smile. "I'm a meister. Want to be partners? I'm looking for a weapon," she asked.

"How good are you with wielding a chain scythe?"

"I-I've never had the opportunity to wield any weapon yet," she admitted, embarrassed.

He sighed. "Well that might be a problem for us…. Want to try it now?"

"Sure," she said, waiting for him to transform. She hoped that this would work.

He transformed into a chain scythe and landed in her hands.

She tested out the weight of the scythe, liking how it fit comfortably in her hands. She was able to spin it around easily and her soul was able to connect to his wavelength quickly and she grinned. This was going to work out perfectly.

"So what do you think?" He asked shyly. He was terrified that he wasn't good enough for her to be her weapon.

"I think we have the start to a wonderful partnership," she smiled, tossing him into the air so he could transform back to his human self.

He transformed back into a human and crashed into the lockers. "Damn it… I need to work on my landing." He groaned a bit and rubbed the back of his head.

She tried to stifle her giggles but failed miserably. "Don't worry, we have some time to perfect it," she laughed, extending her hand to help him up.

He blushed hard and took her offer to help him up.

"Guess this means we'll have to go talk to Shinigami-sama about our partnership and living arrangements," she said, sticking her hands in her pockets.

He nodded. "Wanna go now?"

She shrugged her shoulders in a silent agreement, already making her way to the Death Room with him in tow.

He followed her and when they got to the death room he shyly hid behind her.

"You can't hide behind me forever, you know," she murmured to him before coughing to get Shinigami-sama's attention.

"Hey there kids! What's up?" he asked in a cheerful voice.

"Ash and I are here to talk to you about partnering up," Karma said, nudging the scythe lightly.

"I-I know but I'm still scared…" He whimpered a bit before coming out from behind Karma.

"You two are going to be partners?" Shinigami-sama said in a questioning voice. These two seemed to be such an unlikely pairing.

"Will that be a problem Shinigami-sama?" He asked trying not to sound rude.

"Not at all," he smiled. He guessed it would be okay to let them try this partnership out, there was no harm in trying, right?

"About living arrangements," Karma started, getting straight to the point. "We need your consent to get an apartment together."

Shinigami-sama thought for a second then put his hands together. "Sure, that'll be fine as long as you two won't cause a problem." He went into a room in the back and came back with some keys. "Here are your apartment keys." He smiled and handed it to them.

"Thank you," Karma said with a nod, taking the keys from him and turning around to head to the door. Ash followed closely, nodding in his direction as his sign of gratitude. "Let's go find our place."

Ash smiled and nodded. "Any ideas where it could be? Cause I've got nothing."

"It shouldn't be too hard to find," she said, walking around the town to find the apartment complexes. "They tend to put all Shibusen students in the same complex."

"Okay." They wandered around for a while until they found their apartment. "Is this the one?"

"Looks like it," she murmured, pulling the keys out to unlock the door. The click of the lock signaled that they found the right place. She pushed the door open, leaving them with a wide living area.

He smiled as he walked in. "So this will be our new home huh?" He looked around a bit. "Which room do you want?"

"I don't care," she whispered, walking to one of the bedrooms, pushing the door open to find a full sized bed.

"Well I guess I'll take the other one then." He went to his room and began to unpack. "Hey Karma!" He yelled from the other room. "Do you know how to cook?!"

"Yeah!" she yelled, looking at the ceiling as she lied down on the bed. It felt good to finally have a place to live. She threw her bookbag into the corner of the room, sighing since those were her only belongings.

"Wanna help me cook something then?" He got out a couple of cooking things he normally liked to bring with him.

"Sure." She drug herself out of bed, walking to the kitchen, finding Ash there with pots and pans. "What do you want to eat?"

He shrugged. "Depends on what we have to cook with." He open the cabinets and fridge to find little cooking ingredients. "Got any ideas?"

"Order a pizza?" she said, shrugging.

He chuckled putting the pots and pans away. "Alright. I guess tomorrow we should go shopping for food then."

"Sounds good to me," she spoke, grabbing the phone to order out. "What do you like on your pizza?"

"Pepperoni and ground beef."

"Alright," she murmured. She placed the order and gave their address. "It should be about thirty minutes they said," she sighed, putting the phone down and plopping down on the couch.

"So what do you want to do in the mean time?"

"Get to know each other more?" she suggested, looking at him.

"Sure what do you want to know?"

"Tell me about your past," she whispered, curling up as she rested her chin on her knees.

"I would if I could. I don't know anything before I came here a couple of years ago…"

"Tell me what you remember then."

"All I remember is waking up in a forest in Death City… and everyone I met looked at me and treated me like I was a monster."

"Sorry to hear," she whispered, knowing that she could sympathize with him for everyone treated her like she was something evil because she was a witch.

He shook his head to clear his mind. "So what about you. Tell me about your past."

"My family hated me and disowned me because I was different. Since I was born a witch, they always treated me like I was some sort of monster. After a fight with my mother, I left. I couldn't stand being there anymore, so I wandered. Eventually I came upon Death City and Shinigami-sama took me in," she said, getting lost in her past, tears forming slightly in her eyes.

He hugged her gently. "I'm sorry that I asked…. Wanna just move onto another question?"

"It's okay, I'm used to it," she said, leaning into his hug. It was strange that someone actually cared about her. "How long have you known you were a weapon?"

"Not too long… A couple of months."

"Must have been terrifying," she mused.

"Not really…. Gave me some hope that I would fit in at least a little bit in that school."

"Why would you want to spend your life trying to fit in when you could be yourself?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He shook his head. "Because I am a demon… No one wants to see it." He gave a bitter laugh. "Even I don't want to see it sometimes."

She kept quiet, knowing what he meant. At times she wanted to hide from the world and not let anyone see what she truly was so the torment would stop.

"I will show you my demon form eventually but I don't want to scare you off."

She laughed bitterly. "There is little that you could show me that would scare me off. I am my own worst enemy."

He chuckled. "Well then want me to show you it now then?" His eyes flashed red for a moment.

"Bring it," she smirked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

He took a step back as black wings grew out of his back, black claws replaced his talons, and his arms were lit on fire by a brilliant blue flame.

Karma stared at him in fascination. He was, he was amazing to say the least. Her mouth gaped open in shock.

Soon a chain scythe dropped from above his as he caught it, twirling and spinning it around a bit.

"T-that is so amazing!" she gasped out.

He smiled a bit as he put everything away and the doorbell rang. "Must be the pizza."

Dazed, Karma walked to the door with the cash to get their food. She sat it down on the coffee table and took a slice out, nibbling on it as she tried to figure Ash out.

He sat down next to her eating his pizza with her.

The silence was not awkward like Karma thought it would have been as she ate with him.

After a while he finally broke the silence. "So what kind of magic do you use?"

"I'm a psychic," she murmured, glancing over at him. "My magic is used to foretell the future, yet nothing is set in stone."

"Is that all you can do?"

"T-that's all I allow myself to do," she said, eyes casting downward.

"Why's that?"

She was silent for a moment. "The last time I used my full magic was when I had the fight with my mother, and I hurt my sister," she whispered.

"Sorry I asked…"

She gave him a soft smile. "It's okay, you didn't know. Anyway, my true magic only comes out when I am extremely emotional."

He smiled. "Well I guess I need to make sure I don't upset you."

She laughed lightly. "Yeah, that would be a good idea."

He finish his pizza. "Well I guess we should sleep soon, it's getting late."

"You can go to bed. I'm not tired," she said, curling up on the couch.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I've always been a night owl anyways," she said with a grin. She needed some time to reflect on all that had happened.

"Okay. Well call me if you need anything." He quickly hid in a nearby shadow, making himself comfortable.

She chuckled. "Not even gonna go to your room?"

He popped his head out. "I don't want to leave you…."

A small blush crossed her face. "W-why?" she stuttered out, shocked that he would say that and thankful he couldn't see her face.

"I don't know… Just in case you need me I guess…. I just don't want to be alone myself."

"O-Okay," she whispered as he melted back into the shadows. She had no reason to get freaked out like she did, yet why did it happen?

"You okay Karma? You seem nervous."

She jumped at him talking to her, she temporarily forgot that he was in the room with her. "Y-yeah I'm fine. Just thinking over the day."

He yawned. "Okay. Well good night Karma. Just wake me if you need me." He fell asleep in the shadow."

"Night," she whispered to the shadow, a small smile on her face. She was interested in where this partnership was going to take them.


	2. Together We Can

He slept soundly though out the night and woke up early in the morning.

Karma stirred, stiff as she awoke. She didn't plan on falling asleep on the couch, so she was sore.

Ash smiled when he saw her wake up. "Morning Karma. How would you like your eggs?"

She blinked the sleep out of her eyes. "Sunny side up I guess," she yawned.

He nodded and cooked her eggs like how she requested.

She walked into the kitchen, leaning against the door frame to watch him cook. It surprised her that he even knew how to. All the men she had known in her life were inept at the skill.

He saw her by the door frame and smiled. "Need something?"

"Nah," she yawned, jerking herself out of her stupor. She really needed to get herself together.

He nodded and set the table for her.

She plopped down at the table, watching him wander around the kitchen. It was strange living with someone again, but she had to get used to it.

He sat down across from her and started eating.

"Thank you," she mumbled before starting to eat her food. Surprisingly, he was a pretty decent cook.

"How's the food?"

"It's good. Thanks," she smiled. She would have to learn how to cook better to be able to repay him.

He smiled knowing that she liked the food.

She finished eating her food and looked at him. "You done?"

He nodded and started to wash the dishes.

"Hey, let me take care of those. You did make breakfast after all," she smiled, trying to push him away from the sink.

He smiled. "Okay thank you." He went to his room.

"Not a problem!" she called out after him. She finished the dishes quickly and retreated to her room to get ready for the day.

He got dressed for school and waited for her by the door.

She walked out of her room in her new clothes and saw him standing by the door. "What are you doing?" she asked as she plopped down on the couch.

"Don't we have school?"

"Not today," she laughed, lying back. "Since we got partnered up yesterday we are free to spend today getting to know each other and getting the apartment in order."

"Oh…." He blushed a little embarrassed.

"You're fine," she smirked, grabbing the remote and motioning to him to sit down next to her.

He sat down next to her, still blushing.

"Anything in particular that you want to watch?" she asked, looking his way.

He shook his head.

"Suit yourself," she shrugged, flipping through the channels before settling on Captain America. "This okay?"

"Sure." He smiled as he watched.

She kept peeking at him out of the corner of her eye as she watched the movie. He looked so content sitting there and she smiled. She was glad to see him happy for once.

"So tell me more about yourself, Karma. I don't think we learned enough of each other just yet."

She blinked in surprise, she thought he was engrossed in the movie. "Uh well, I have a sister and my father is a wizard. I'm also not from around here," she whispered.

He chuckled. "Nor am I… Quite honestly I don't know where I am from."

"I am from the middle of nowhere," she laughed. "After the fight with my family I wandered, hopping bus to bus until I ended up here."

"That must have sucked…. Where did you get the money for food?"

"I didn't. I scavenged or stole. Sometimes I just didn't eat at all," she shrugged, acting like it was no big deal.

"Seems like you had it rougher than me…."

"Eh, it's life. Shit happens," she shrugged, eyes glued to the movie. She didn't know how she felt telling him all of this, but it probably was better now than later to get it all out.

He nodded in agreement and continue to watch the movie.

"Do you remember anything else about your life to tell me?" she asked, breaking the silence once again.

He shook his head. "Not really."

"Oh okay," she murmured, resting her head on her knees.

"Sorry to disappoint…"

She shook her head to shake herself out of her stupor. "You don't disappoint," she smiled at him.

He smiled a bit and continued to watch the movie.

She kept glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. She wanted to get to know him better, and there was something about him that piqued her interest.

He saw her glance at him. "Something wrong Karma?"

Her face turned bright red as he caught her attention. "N-nothing's wrong," she squeaked out as she looked at the television.

He looked at her curiously. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just spacing out," she whispered, hoping her voice was staying steady enough for him to believe her.

He nodded and watched the end of the movie. "Well that was interesting."

"I find all the Marvel movies to be good. We'll have to watch more of them," she yawned, standing up and stretching.

He smiled. "I'll like that. So what now?"

"We probably should head to the store and get groceries since we don't really have any food."

He nodded. "What do we need?"

"Food," she grinned, sticking her tongue out at him in a playful way. She grabbed her bookbag from her bedroom before meeting him at the front door. "Ready to go?"

He got his wallet and nodded. "Let's go." he walked with her to the food store.

She walked quietly, trailing a few steps behind him as she was lost in her own little world.

He kept walking and stopped in front of the food store, finding that she bumped into him. He chuckled. "I'm guessing you zoned out for a while."

"Yeah," she blushed, looking away from him as they entered the store. She grabbed a cart and starting heading down the aisles, throwing whatever caught her eye into it.

He followed her, not really caring what she got but he got a few things that he'll use later for cooking. "Do you want some Nutella?"

Her eyes lit up as he asked her that. "Yes!" It was her favorite snack food, when she could get her hands on it.

He chuckled and grabbed a couple. "I hope you don't eat all of the Nutella."

"I'll try not to," she laughed as they went down the cookie aisle.

"What do you want from here?"

"Whatever cookies I can find," she drooled, throwing Oreos, Chips Ahoy, and Nutter Butters in the cart.

"Umm karma." He tried to hold back laughing. "You're drooling."

She blushed and wiped her hand against her mouth to get rid of the drool. "Sorry."

He laughed and shook his head as he went to look for more food they might need.

She moved out of the cookie aisle before she could throw any more cookies in the cart. She moved to the snack aisle and started throwing peanut butter crackers and Goldfish into it.

He came back after a while and saw everything that they got. "Umm…. Do we have enough money for all this?"

She glanced sheepishly at the cart before putting back some of the cookies. "Sorry. I just get excited when I actually get to go to a grocery store and can buy things instead of steal them."

He chuckled. "That's okay. We just need to make sure we have enough money for everything… Hmmm well I'm not actually sure how much money we have on the card Shinigami-sama gave us so why don't you get the cookies back and we'll see if we can keep them."

"Okay!" she sang happily, filling the cart back up with her treats. She was so excited to actually have money to afford the foods she always had wanted as a kid.

He chuckled and brought the cart up to the check out. "Help me empty the cart." he began to empty the cart.

"So bossy," she joked, helping him pull the groceries out.

He chuckled and shook his head as he paid with the card that Lord Death gave them. "How much is on the card?" The lady at the counter shook her head.

"Everything is free but only this one time." Ash's eyes lit up as he got the cart back with all the food put into bags.

"What wasn't free?" Karma asked. She had spaced out when the cashier was ringing them up.

"Everything was." he smiled as he started to load up the car they borrowed from the DWMA.

"Wha? How!" she gasped out. There was no way that this could be true.

"The card that Lord Death gave us apparently made all of them free." He chuckled. "If I knew that I would have gotten more food."

She drooled at the thought of all the cookies and snack foods she could have.

He chuckled. "Wipe your mouth Karma."

"Shut your mouth Ash," she retorted, sticking her tongue out at him in defiance.

He chuckled and shrugged. "I never thought you would be so childish Karma." He snickered a bit.

"I can't help that I have a sweet tooth," she pouted, crossing her arms.

He chuckled again. "Looks like I could be baking some food for you too then." He smiled at the thought of that.

"You would actually bake for me?" she asked, incredulous, eyes widening.

He nodded. "Yea sure why not." He smiled at Karma as he said that.

She turned away, blush forming on her face. No one had ever offered to do something like that for her before.

He chuckled. "Why are you blushing Karma?"

"N-no reason," she choked out, turning away from him.

He chuckled and moved closer to her. "Tell me Karma."

She squeaked and stumbled back. "It's nothing I promise."

He laughed a bit. "If you say so." He poked her nose gently as he put all their stuff in the trunk of the car that the DWMA loan them. "Well let's head by home shall we?" He said as he got in.

She stood dumbfounded for a moment before snapping out of her stupor and getting in the car.

He laughed a bit and drove to their apartment. He unloaded the car and started to place everything where they need to be.

She ghosted behind him, placing items in the cupboard. When he wasn't looking she was scoping him out, trying to figure out what about him captured her attention so much.

He noticed that she was looking at him when he wasn't looking at her so he turned around when she was looking at him. "Need something?"

"N-no!" she stuttered out. 'Stupid! He's gonna think you're some creeper now,' she thought.

He chuckled. "Well alright. I'm gonna start making dinner now." He got the ingredients that he needed and started to cook.

She stalked off to the living room, plopping down on the couch and flipping through the channels. 'Great. He probably thinks I am a freak now.'

An hour later he joined her on the couch. "What are you watching?"

She snapped out of her thoughts when he sat down next to her. "I umm am watching," she glanced at the television. "Dexter."

He nodded and watched with her.

Her heartbeat sped up as he sat close to her. She had never felt this way about a person before; she wasn't sure how she felt about the butterflies in her stomach everytime she talked to him. "So what's for dinner?"

"Just some beef steak." He didn't mention what he had for dessert as a surprise for her that he knew she will like….. Or at least he hoped.

"Beef steak? Never had it before," she admitted sheepishly before realizing that she had unconsciously moved closer to him.

"Really? Well I season this well so I know you will like it." Soon the oven timer went off and Ash went to go get it. He put it on the center of the dining table and set the table. "Come on let's eat." He smiled as he sat down with her.

She blushed. This was unlike anything she was every used to. Scavenging for food? That she understood. Having a home cooked meal? That was foreign to her.

When she sat down Ash began to eat right away.

She nibbled the food, moaning lightly from the taste. She never knew food could taste so good!

He chuckled when he heard her moan a bit. "Taste good?"

She blushed bright. "Y-yeah it does."

He smiled knowing that she liked the food he cooked and continued to eat.

Was it even possible for her to not look like a bumbling, blushing fool in front of him?

He quickly glanced up at her. "Why have you been blushing so much lately Karma?"

She choked on her food, looking up at him with wide eyes. Should she tell him that she maybe was developing small feelings for him?

He got up and gently patted her back. "Hey easy. You okay?"

"I'm fine," she gasped, reaching for her glass of water and gulping it down. She turned to face him and he towered over her, concern in his features.

He nodded and sat back down. "What happened?"

"Umm…" what to do what to do?! "I, uh, just got embarrassed," she halfway lied.

"For?" He took a bite out of his beefsteak.

"Looking like an idiot to you today," she muttered, looking down at the table, blushing yet again much to her chagrin.

"You didn't look too much like an idiot." He chuckled a bit.

"Really? I spaced out all day, blushed so damn much, and just choked on my food," she laughed hysterically. "You must really think I am some nut job."

"Hmm maybe just a little but you are my meister so I will have to live with it."

She just rolled her eye. "Wow he certainly is a keeper," she muttered under her breath. "Now if only I could tell him I like him," she sighed, not realizing that she admitted this out loud.

Ash smiled and blushed as he kept his face down so she wouldn't see as he ignored what she said out loud.

She finished her food and took her plates to the sink. "Thanks Ash. That was really good!" She was completely oblivious to her confession.

He smiled and nodded. "Thanks." He began to wash the dishes.

"Need me to help with anything?"

"Nah I just finished."

"Okay," she smiled before walking back to the TV.

He smirked and looked at her. "So I heard you like me."

She froze in her place, heartbeat picking up as she gulped. How in the hell did he find out? "Wh-what are you talking about?" she asked as she turned toward him, trying to keep her features calm.

"Well you did say that out loud at the dinner table."

She paled. "I-I did?" Fuck… this was not good at all.

He nodded, "Yes you did."

Fuck fuck fuck FUCK! He wasn't supposed to find out, at least not that way. "I um uh…" she stuttered out, unable to find the right words to explain her situation.

"You uhh like me?" He kissed her cheeks gently to make her blush madly.

She tried stepping away, tripping over her feet. This was horrifying.

"Come on it's not that bad." He blushed a bit. "You know I may like you too."

A hysterical laugh bubbled from her lips. "Someone like me? That's a joke." She tried fighting back the tears.

"Well if I didn't why would I do this?" He kissed her gently as he wiped a single tear from her cheek.

She gasped into the kiss, not believing that this was actually happening. Her eyes closed gently as she leaned into it.

He held her close to him as they kissed.

A small moan built up in her throat as she squeezed him tight, hands gripping his hair.

He chuckled. "I can feel the lust growing inside you." He smirked. He never thought that being a demon who can sense the 7 deadly sins in people would be helpful till now.

She blushed as she gasped for air. "Sh-shut up," she muttered as she buried her head in the crook of his neck.

He chuckled. "You can't hide much from a demon who can sense the 7 deadly sins."

"I can try," she grinned wickedly.

He chuckled. "But you won't succeed."

"Try me," she challenged, smirk forming on her face.

"Hmmm try to conceal it as we do this then," he smirked as he kissed her somewhat roughly.

She squeaked lightly as his lips worked against hers hard. Her eyes closed in ecstasy as she ran her fingers through his hair again.

"You're not hiding it very well Karma." He teased as he slowly rubbed her though her pants.

She moaned loudly, already knowing that this was a losing battle. "Shut up Ash," she groaned.

He chuckled. "May I take off your pants Karma?"

She bit her lip in contemplation. "I-I guess," she moaned, chest pressing against him.

He kissed her neck as he took off her pants and began to rub her though her panties.

She purred as he continued his ministrations. It felt so wonderful.

"Do you like this Karma?"

She nodded her head, unable to find her voice. She wondered how far this was going to go.

He slid his hands into her panties and slowly fingered her.

She mewled in pleasure, his fingers doing wonderful things to her. It was while she was overcome with sensations that her guard slipped, memories flooding her and she froze. The terrifying times she had repressed for so long came to her; his touches and caresses that made her sick to her stomach. She whimpered lightly, trying to push Ash away because she couldn't handle this. She needed to run and cry, get away from everything.

He looked at her worried and stopped. "You okay Karma?" He pulled his fingers out of her and kept to himself.

She shook her head, crying as she fell to the floor and curled up in a ball. Why did it have to be now of all times that that specific memory came back to haunt her?

He sighed and mumbled to himself. "Stupid demon." He sat down next to her and gently rubbed her back. "I'm sorry Karma…."

"I-it's not your fault," she sobbed, leaning into him. She hated herself. She hated that she was so weak as to let this come back to her and ruin her.

"Are you okay?" He put his arm around her and gently rubbed her arm as he hugged her.

"I-I will be," she sniffed, burying her head in his shoulder. Should she tell him?

"What happened Karma? Not to be rude or anything but I thought I was pleasuring you not upsetting you."

She gulped. Well it was now or never. "T-there was another reason besides my mother that I left home. T-there was this guy I dated. I really cared for him and we were together for a while. I thought everything was going so well," she started, wrapping her arms around her legs, pulling her knees close to her. "Boy was I wrong. He got into drugs and drinking and started treating me like shit, like I was his puppet. I didn't want to upset him though, so I went along with it. Then there was the one night. I went to see him and he was smashed, he could barely speak right. He then made a move on me, but I wasn't ready. The farthest we ever did was kiss and hold hands." She cringed, the horrid feelings washing over her again. "Things picked up quick and I wanted to stop and tried to tell him and he hit me. I was scared so I just went along with it. I hated every minute of it. After that he felt that he had a claim on me and my body and would force me into sex with him. I have scars all over me from fighting him and the abuse I would get for resisting. I finally got out of that toxic relationship and moved away to start new." She sighed heavily, the truth was finally out.

He nodded but stayed quiet because he didn't really know what to say. After a while he said something. "I'm sorry Karma…. I didn't mean to force you."

She sniffled and looked up at him. "You didn't though. I had just been so happy and the wall I had constructed around those memories slipped, causing me to be hit with them all at once. It was nothing you did, I promise," she sighed, leaning against him.

He nodded and grabbed her clothes that he took off her and handed them to her. "Here."

Her gaze flickered back and forth between him and the clothes. While she was still shaken up, she had been enjoying what they were doing. She bit her lip in contemplation before throwing caution to the wind and knocking the clothes out of his hands, her lips attaching to his. She needed this. She needed him to become stronger, to get past the past.

He was surprised at first but quickly kissed back but was a bit more hesitant this time in fear of doing the same thing to her again.

She pulled back and looked him in the eye. "Ash. Please. You are not the problem at all," she pleaded, needing him to realize that it was not his fault at all.

He nodded and slowly rubbed her as he kissed her but was still a bit unsure.

Her hands gripped his shoulders as she moaned lightly into the kiss. She could already feel herself relaxing as she created new memories to erase the older ones.

He flipped them over so he was on top and slid his hand into her panties, fingering her slowly as he played with her breasts with his free hand.

She moaned loudly as she tried to make herself comfortable on the cold ground. She wasn't sure how far they were going to go, but she felt oddly at peace knowing it was Ash she was with.

He pulled down her panties so he could finger her faster and took her bra off as he began to gently suck on one nipple.

She gasped loudly, writhing on the floor from the pleasure. Her hands wound into his hair, pulling his mouth closer to her breast.

He gently nibbled on them as he rubbed her clit.

"Ash!" she squealed, back arching up as she shook. This felt so much better than what she had been in previously.

He looked up at her and smirked as he kissed down her body, gently licking her clit. "Does this feel good to you Karma?"

"Y-yes!" she cried as he continued to tease her sensitive bundle of nerves.

He continued to lick her clit as he fingered her faster.

She continued panting and thrashing around the floor, her legs resting on his shoulders.

"Will you cum soon Karma?" He began to finger her faster.

She nodded, unable to find her voice as his fingers coaxed her closer and closer to release.

He curled his fingers every now and then as he licked and teased her clit with his tongue.

Her body tensed as she gripped roughly on his hair. "A-Ash!" she screamed as her orgasm washed over her.

When she finished he pulled his fingers out and licked them clean. "You taste good.~" He began to strip. "How far do you want to take this?"

She panted, heart racing from what happened. This was unlike anything she had ever experienced. While she was still nervous, she didn't mind going farther with him. Her reply was to pull him down to kiss her.

He smirked as he kissed her back roughly and rubbed her with his tip.

She moaned as she lightly lifted her hips up, trying to convey to him that it was okay to continue.

He slowly entered her and waited so she could get use to his size.

She threw her head back in passion as she was filled with him. It felt so natural and right for her to be connected with him like this.

He slowly began to fuck her as he gently sucked on her nipple.

She gave a throaty moan as he thrusted in and out of her, her hands gripping his hair, keeping his mouth attached to her chest.

He groped her breasts as he fucked her harder.

She cried out in ecstasy, pulling him close as her nails dug into his back.

He moved from her nipple to her neck, gently nibbling it.

She gasped as his teeth bit into her. "A-Ash!" she squealed.

"Feel good?"

"Y-yes!" she screamed as he hit a spot deep inside her. This was way better than the only other sexual encounter she had ever had.

He played with her tits as he fucked her.

"Ah! M-more!" she cried. He was really good at this; she could already feel herself tightening around him as he moved faster. Her hips bucked up to meet his, making a more steady rhythm.

He flipped them over so she was on top but continued to fuck her hard so she would bounce on him.

She squeaked at the sudden movement but moaned loud as he hit deeper spots inside of her.

He grabbed her ass and made her slam down on him harder and faster.

She screamed his name loud as her fingers dug into his shoulders. "C-close Ash!" she managed to choke out.

"I'm close too."

"I-I don't know how much longer I can hold on," she squealed.

"Can I cum inside?"

"Please!" she cried. She didn't care about the risks that could come of this. This was helping her get past the terrible memories, and that's what she needed.

"Cum with me," he said as he came deeply in her.

"Ash!" she cried in ecstasy as her walls clenched around him, orgasm running rampant and milking him dry. She panted, collapsing on him as she came down from her high.

He was panting as well and kissed her gently. "Feel good Karma?"

"Y-yes," she gasped out, leaning up to kiss his lips tenderly. "Th-that was amazing."

He smiled and kissed back as he slowly pulled out of her. He spread her pussy so their mixed cum would flow out of her.

She moaned from the loss of contact and from their fluids sliding down her legs.

He chuckled and kissed her nose as he hugged her tightly.

She snuggled into him and groaned slightly at the ache in her back from the floor.

"You okay Karma?"

"Yeah, just a bit sore from the ground," she admitted sheepishly.

"Oh. Sorry I didn't mean to make you do it on the floor if you weren't comfortable."

She laughed. "I got caught up in the moment so I didn't mind."

He smiled and kissed her gently.

She kissed him lovingly. "Could we move to a bedroom?" she asked shyly.

He picked her up. "Sure." he carried her to her bedroom and set her down gently.

She reached out to him. "Stay with me?" she asked.

He smiled and cuddled her. "Sure."

"Thank you Ash," she yawned snuggling close to him.

He smiled and held her close. "No problem." He blushed a bit.

She fell asleep in his arms, for once content with her life.

Ash smiled and put a blanket over then before he fell asleep.

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long lovelies! Read and Review! Enjoy!


End file.
